For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which this invention relates attention is directed to a prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,210,972 issued to the instant inventor on July 8, 1980. This patent discloses a detachable visor arrangement that fits on the bill of the cap with a single plane hinge that rotates in a unitary direction. The hinge, as previously taught by the inventor, was comprised of a first and second hinge means as a separate and distinct element, one end attached to the clip and the other to the arcuate rim. Further, the hinge required a pin or round member therebetween with only one rotational plane allowed.
A first, second, and third restraining means was also claimed to allow the visor to be locked into place in the face guarding position, and also the clear or the locked position. A separate protuberance and a receiving cavity were utilized to accomplish this final function.
Further, the face shield was permanently attached to the rim on the outside with a plurality of fasteners, as depicted in FIGS. 1, 3-5, making the shield an integral part of the device.
A single internal tooth was provided on the clip and no allowance was granted in the clip for expansion to slip over the caps bill locking it into place.